pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trains 3
Trains 3 is a 2026 Walt Disney Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox 3D film sequel to the original Trains movie after Trains 2, When Richard Diesel was competing in a next-gen train race, Another villain that Billy Shunter is defeated is Mickey High Teczoom, another antagonist who is Richard's rival like Steamy. This movie was announced in July 29, 2018. It will be released on March 13, 2026. Voice cast * Steve Zahn as Richard Diesel, the film's protagonist. * Nate Torrence as Sam Picker, Richard's pickup truck friend. * Keith Wickham as Robert, Richard's best friend and film's deuteragonist. * Dane Cook as Rupert, Richard's second best friend, and film's tritagonist. * Ringo Starr as Ronald, Richard and Ronan's father and Rachel's husband. * Teresa Gallagher as Rachel, Richard and Ronan's mother and Ronald's wife. * Rob Rackstraw as Robin, Rupert's good friend, and supporting character. * Steven Kynman as Rufus, Robert's old friend, humorous character and the secondary tritagonist of the film. * Eldro Sodre as Raul, a Brazilian train racer, and Richard's friend. * Juhi Chawala as Ashima, an Indian train racer, and Richard's girlfriend. * Chris Hemsworth as Shane, an Australian train racer. * Veena Mood as Nia, an African train racer, and Raul's girlfriend. * David Thewlis as Ronan, Richard's brother and Ronald and Rachel's son. * The Umbilical Brothers as Trevor and Daniel, Richard's old racing friends and secondary deuteragonists. * Crispin Glover as Rubin, Richard's racing best friend. * Jodi Benson as Linda, Richard's love interest and film's tetartagonist. * Steve Buscemi as Roger, Ronald's brother, Peter's father and Richard's uncle. * Owen Wilson as George, Robert's brother, and Lightning McQueen. * Steve Guttenberg as Roland, Rupert's brother. * Tim Whitnall as Norman, Rufus' brother. * Rupert Degas as Hunter, Richard's racing friend. * Matthew Lillard as Jerry, Bernie's brother and Richard's friend. * Breckin Meyer as Bernie, Jerry's brother. * Dave Foley as Michael, Richard's other racing friend. * Tom Stourton as Charles, Robin's brother. * Tobey Maguire as Peter, Richard's cousin. * Armie Hammer as Mickey High Teczoom (the new main antagonist who tries to be faster like Richard for the defeat of his brother Billy Shunter in the second film) * Rob Lowe as Graco. * Matt Wilkinson as Nick. * Kerry Shale as Phil. * Joe Mills as Ernest. * Nick Palatas as Steve. * Bob Golding as Tyson. * John Hasler as James. * Robert Wilfort as Joe. * William Hope as Lucas. * Glenn Wrage as David. * Neil Morrissey as Jason. * Stephen Mangan as Marvin. * Adam Sandler as Nigel Steamer, Richard's mentor. * Micheal Fisher As Umit * John Ratzenberger as Sam. * Jim Cummings as Tom. * Peter Cullen as Jeff. * Tom Kenny as Greg. * Jason Marsden as Kevin Shunter. * Michael J. Fox as Marty. * Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer. * Lindsay Lohan as Karen. * Mark Wahlberg as John, Samantha's husband. * Amanda Seyfried as Samantha, John's wife. * Greg Tiernan as Rick. * Jonathan Forbes as Eric. * Rebecca O'Mara as Denise. * Jonathan Broadbent as Donny. * Olivia Colman as Bonnie. * Michael Legge as Luke. * Bret Iwan as Raymond. * Clive Mantle as Chris. * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan. * Nigel Pilkington as Gus. * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Silvia. * Rasmus Hardiker as Neil. * Joseph May as Carl. * Christopher Ragland as Cedric. * Ben Small as Craig. * Thomas Sangster as Simon. * Jules de Jongh as Amber. * David Bedella as Jack. * Martin Sherman as Bruce. * David Menkin as Doug. * Hugh Jackman as Brad. * Mark Moraghan as Travis. * Grey DeLisle as Amy. * Tom Hanks as Chester. * Travis Oates as Lester. * Kath Soucie as Susan. * Rufus Jones as Eugene. * Rob Paulsen as Ken. * Jeff Bennett as Mel. * Danny Mann as Ross. * Jennifer Hale as Jeanette. * Dee Bradley Baker as Eddie. * Greg Ellis as Orville. * Steve Blum as William. * Michael J. Gough as Paul. * James Arnold Taylor as Matthew. * Alec Baldwin as Colin. * Robert Tinkler as Rodney. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Aaron. * Wilmer Valderrama as Nicholas. * Fred Stoller as Scott. * Debi Derriberry as Leslie. Category:Spin-off Cars series